Lo que no pudo decir
by Una Tal Dayana
Summary: La dejó ir, a dónde sea que su preciada motocicleta la llevara. Ese día, el día de su despedida ella sonrió débilmente. Parecía, por un momento de verdad parecía triste por dejarlo atrás, pero no vaciló, se marchó y él solo la dejó ir, la dejo ir una vez más. Y no le pudo decir, ni en un primer momento, ni después; que por amarla como un loco, aprendió a amar mejor. One-Shot


**Fic inspirado en la canción '_Lo que no Pude decir'_ de Tranzas. Fuerte, deberían escucharla :/**

**Dedicada a todos los que han perdido un gran amor por no hablar a tiempo, y por supuesto dedicado también a aquellas personas que siempre me leen, yo sé quienes son ustedes, ustedes saben quienes son, ¡esto es para ustedes gente linda! n.n **

**Yo creo que a veces no todo está perdido, juzgen por ustedes mismos.**

**iCarly es mío, yo me lo robé. :3 Nah, no es cierto le pertenece a Dan —troll genius— Schneider, así como también le pertenece cualquier elemento reconocible de este FanFic.**

_N/A: Cursiva= Pensamientos de Freddie._

* * *

_Hoy, pareciera que fue ayer._

No, no fue hace un día con sus veinticuatro horas, sus mil cuatrocientos cuarenta minutos y ochenta seis mil cuatrocientos segundos; ha pasado mucho más y todavía no logra perdonarse lo cobarde que llegó a ser.

Resopla, recarga la frente contra la puerta de la bizarra casa, alberga inútiles esperanzas, ella ya no está ahí, hace mucho que ya no está ahí, no tiene caso.

_Ella lo dijo. No hacían 'click' de esa manera._

Sí, le explicó motivos muy obvios, peor aún, muy ciertos, y sabía que tenía razón, y lo entendía. Ellos simplemente no podían ser, habían cosas que parecían haber sido creadas para solo no estar juntas: el agua y el aceite, la tecla borrar y enter, la noche y el día, ella y él... Lucharon contra la regla tratando de convertirse en la excepción, pero lo fueron, solo lo fueron, eran la estúpida regla de la que nadie podía escapar. Hizo un último intento para cambiarlo, más no fue suficiente.

_Pero le dijo que lo amaba, icreíblemente, Samantha Puckett también le dijo que lo amaba._

Y sonrió tristemente, parecía lamentar la pérdida de lo 'que fue' tanto como él. Y no se lo dijo, pero se juró dentro de sí que volverían, juró que la haría volver, pero solo no pudo ser, como mezclar el agua y el aceite, como juntar el norte y el sur; el norte donde se encuentra él y el sur que percibe imposiblemente más lejano en el que se encuentra ella.

Suspira, lo recuerda una vez más, solo dos horas —incluso un poco menos— estaban a punto de separarlos. Pero no solo era una cuestión tan subjetiva como el tiempo, la cruda verdad era que las mismas diferencias que los unieron, los separaban, estúpidamente irónico.

_'Como quedamos ¿eh? Yo rompí tu corazón de ñoño'_

Y así de fácil, ella solo explicaba sus por qués una vez más, una maldita vez más; parecía convencerse más a sí misma que a él. Estaba sentada ahí en el sillón de su propia sala y él solo no pudo decirle que no quería dejarla. El reloj de pared lo anunciaba, faltaba cada vez menos, solo diez minutos para las doce, su relación agonizaba, todo se caía, se derrumbaba sobre sus hombros y no había vuelta atrás. Quería, deseaba, ser tan fuerte como ella, —o al menos parecerlo— callarla, besarla, rectificar las palabras en el ascensor, pero no, no lo hizo, la dejó ir; y no le pudo decir, que sabía que ester junto a ella le causaba tanto dolor como dejarla ir, porque muy a pesar de que ella no podría dejar de ser ella y él no dejaría de ser él, eso no podía evitar que la amara. La amaba como un loco.

¿Pero cómo le iba a creer? ¿Cómo se haría extrañar? ¿Cómo se haría amar de nuevo? Si era ella quien le seguía, si ella siempre estuvo ahí, y no, no lo supo ver, no a tiempo. Y harta se rindió, pero él no lo sabía; ella a su manera lo intentó, pero él tampoco lo notó y cuando lo supo ya la oportunidad se había ido.

* * *

Y todo era absurdamente normal de nuevo, los gritos, las peleas, los insultos, la distancia... Sam era Sam, y se encargaba de serlo.

_ Ella no daba indicios de seguir enamorada, no, porque no lo estaba._

Y era hora de seguir adelante, de buscar un nuevo amor... o retomar los viejos.

_Carly, seguía siendo muy bella._

Y a Sam no le importó, se había dado cuenta, lo sabía bien, pero no le importó. Solo reía, —y le humillaba— se mofaba del hecho de que alguien pusiera sus ojos en él. Le parecía un perfecto objeto de burla sus pretensiones con nuevas chicas. Ya no había vuelta atrás, no volverían, ya no, era una posibilidad cada vez más lejana, por no llamarla un imposible.

* * *

_—Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante._

_—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que volvamos?_

_—¿Qué ... Espera ... ¿Tú quieres?  
_

Lo que no pudo decir, porque se había quedado sin palabras, porque estaba tan nervioso que no pudo reaccionar,  
lo que no pudo decir, era que si quería, lo deseaba, pero no, ella solo no lo amaba, lo humillaría —para variar— y se burlaría de lo triste que era el hecho de que no la hubiera superado aún, si eso habría hecho, ó ¿no? Mientras ella estaba ahí, al otro lado del teléfono actuando de la forma más normal, y él... Él solo no lo pudo decir.

* * *

Y Carly se marchó, y lo único que los unía se fue con ella. Eran un intento de amigos, lo eran, 'casi' amigos era la definición perfecta. Y al poco tiempo Sam también decidió marcharse por un descabellado sueño que incluía una fábrica de grasitos gigantes oculta en el sur del país e iría tras ella porque era una premonición, lo juraba, y él sonrió, era una sonrisa triste, porque era inevitable, no podría detenerla. La dejó ir una vez más, y un beso destinado a sus labios murió en su frente. Ya no había valor para poderle decir, que cuando todo terminó, se había jurado a si mismo que volverían, pero la esperanza se quebró y al menos algo bueno había quedado de ello: por haberla amado tanto aprendió a amar mejor. Si la persona que amaba era feliz, él también lo sería, aunque eso implicara que él no fuera el motivo.

La dejó ir, a dónde sea que su preciada motocicleta la llevara. Ese día, el día de su despedida ella sonrió débilmente. Parecía, por un momento de verdad parecía triste por dejarlo atrás, pero no vaciló, se marchó y él solo la dejó ir, la dejo ir una vez más.

Y no le pudo decir, ni en un primer momento, ni después; que por amarla como un loco, aprendió a amar mejor. Ni cuanto la iba a extrañar, ni cómo la iba a esperar, que él siempre estaría ahí...

No, no lo pudo decir.

Y suelta un bufido, y vuelve al presente, no ha sido un día el que ha pasado, han sido 365 con 8.760 horas, 525.600 minutos y 31.536.000 segundos; desde la segunda vez que la dejó ir y ahora son 1545 kilómetros los que justo en ese instante los separan.

Y sonríe, no lo puede decir, que ya no importa que no vuelva, llegó el momento de acortar distancias.


End file.
